An emitter can include a vertical-emitting device, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL). A VCSEL is a laser in which a beam is emitted in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the VCSEL (e.g., vertically from a surface of the VCSEL). Multiple emitters may be arranged in an emitter array with a common substrate.